A Little Fall Of Rain
by Just call me Blue
Summary: Oneshotsong ficWhat's most important in life? You're own happiness or the happiness of those you love? On one rainy day Motoko Minagawa will find her answer...


Blue: Hello there! This is my first one-shot/song fic! I don't know if it's any good, because I wrote it during a period of insomnia. Took me around three hours and I really need a nap right now, but unfortunately I have to go to work. Might as well post it. Can't hurt anything.

Ivey: Except our reputation…

Blue: Oh… right… that…

Ivey: Blue doesn't own Fruits Basket or the song On My Own… she also no longer owns any sanity. Listening to that damn song over and over again for three hours will do that to you…

A Little Fall Of Rain

By Blue

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
Without a home, without a friend,  
Without a face to say hello to.  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here.  
_

Motoko Minagawa trudged along the rain-slicked sidewalk as the night sky shed the tears she no longer could. Tomorrow was her graduation day, the day she'd looked forward to since primary school. Her mother had bought her brand new shoes and even made her a dress for her to wear underneath her gown and to the party afterwards. The third year girl didn't get along well with her mother, but the girls day out they'd had two weeks before to pick out the pattern and fabric had been fun. She'd her pick from every color, style and material and she'd looked through dozens of bolts of fabric to find the perfect one. After half an hour of searching she'd come across a bolt of lavender silk… the exact same shade as her beloved prince's eyes. Her prince… he'd never been _her_ prince not even close. No matter how many times she drew little hearts around both their names in her notebook or how often she'd smiled at him in the hall, no matter how hard she tried to summon up the courage to talk to him; it didn't that change how he saw her. To him she'd always been and always would be just another one of his numerous admires, albeit, the president of his numerous admires.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head._

For two years she'd dreamed that he might one say smile because of her. Even after that epiphany filled, humiliating afternoon she and Rika Aida had run into Yuki in the reference room at school she'd still hoped and dreamed. She'd thought that maybe if she made herself a better person, someone that Yuki could admire, that maybe he would smile for her, hold her hand and confide in her. The truth though was that she didn't know what kind of person Yuki would admire or anything meaningful about the mysterious silver haired young man. Like all of the fan club girls she knew everything and nothing about him. She knew his name, his age, every curve of his beautiful face, the way he crossed his ankles as he sat as his desk, which locker belonged to him… such insignificant information. There was only one girl he favored above the rest…

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

'That girl… that plain, stupid, naive little second year. That Tohru Honda girl stole his heart without even seeming to try! What's so special about her that made Yuki Sohma smile like that and melt from the cold, divine prince into a warm, caring, normal teenager? The way he looks at her you'd think she'd hung the moon! Why her? Why that _witch_? But… is it really fair to call her a witch? If the spell she's cast over him has done so much good doesn't that make her a wonderful enchantress? Isn't it a good thing that Yuki is happy? I want him to be happy, don't I?' she thought as she waited for the crosswalk light to change.

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

Standing on the edge of the curb she glanced down and caught her reflection in a puddle. Despite the distortions caused by the falling rain her image stared back at her. Her long auburn hair was completely drenched and clung to her neck and the side of her face. The brown eyes that gazed back at her looked so sad and empty and the light coat of mascara she put on every morning was smudged beneath her eyes, making her look worn out. The cool breeze upon her damp skin made her shiver and she closed her eyes. She tried not to think about seeing Yuki and Tohru walking together to class that morning chatting joyfully and Yuki nervously taking hold of her hand or how the sight brought such unkind thoughts to mind. It was that image of them that had crushed all of her hope and she'd spent the rest of the day trying to endure the painful shattering of her heart. After school she'd just walked around the city without a destination, trying to make sense of it all.

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us  
_

As the light changed another pedestrian brushed past her and she opened her eyes once again. Glancing one more at her reflection she stepped off the curb and through the puddle, distorting her image. Motoko brought her head up and froze at the sight before her. Across the street, walking towards the crosswalk, were Tohru and Yuki who was holding an umbrella over the pair of them. They were laughing and talking and didn't notice their classmate twenty meters ahead of them. Neither did the driver of a red four-door Toyota see her standing absently in the middle of the street as he turned left. Not until it was too late…

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

At the sound of screeching breaks both Yuki and Tohru looked up to see Motoko Minagawa's eyes widen and try to step away from the on coming car. Tohru shrieked as the red automobile collided with her senpai's body, sending her onto the hood and then rolling back off to land on the hard asphalt with a sickening thud. Yuki froze in shock and dropped the umbrella. For an instant it was as if time stood still and then Tohru let her bag slip though her lax fingers. The clack of her school bag on sidewalk broke the spell and the world turned again.

"Minagawa-senpai!" Yuki cried and dashed to the limp form of Motoko sprawled out on the street. "Honda-san call an ambulance!" The sound of Yuki's voice startled Tohru into action and she looked around frantically for a payphone or an open shop. Half a block away she spotted a small grocery store with the open sign still lit. Heedless of the slippery bottoms of her brown loafers she ran as fast as she could for the store. When Yuki reached Motoko, the driver shakily got out of his car and looked on in horror.

"Oh god… I didn't see her! Oh god!"

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!_

Motoko couldn't think straight. As she lay on the ground she was faintly aware that she should be in pain. 'Getting run over hurts, right? I just feel cold… and tired.' She thought vaguely. Through the haze engulfing her mind she heard someone calling her name. 'I know that voice… It's Yuki… Yuki's here… Why is Yuki here…?' Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to remain conscious and the sight of her prince filled her vision. 'No not my prince…' she thought. 'He doesn't belong to anyone.'

_I love him_

"Minagawa-senpai! Can you hear me? The ambulance will be here soon. You'll be okay! Don't worry!" he tried to comfort her as he knelt next to her. 'Worry? Why would I worry it doesn't hurt? Why does Yuki look so upset?'

"Yuki…" she said weakly as blood dribbled out of her mouth and she tried to lift her hand, which only twitched slightly. As Yuki took in the sight of his senpai he felt his chest start to tighten. Part of the skin on her legs had been scraped off and her right knee looked like it had been shattered. Beneath her head a large pool of blood was forming and slowly being diluted by the rain that continued to fall steadily. With how pale she was becoming Yuki guessed she was probably bleeding internally. "I-it doesn't hurt…"

_I love him_

"It will be alright Minagawa-senpai," he said and took her hand in a gesture of comfort. 'Shock…' his mind whispered to him. 'She's in shock.' The blood… there was too much of it.

"Could you…" she began feebly as she started to feel strange. 'Tingly… like when they give you that stuff at the dentist. What's it called again…?' "Could you call me Motoko? Please?"

"Of course Motoko-san…" he replied somewhat strained. Motoko's eyes were unfocused as she looked at him and tried to blink the rain from her lashes.

"My graduation dress…. It's purple… like your eyes," she uttered breathlessly. Her brow furrowed and she squeezed his hand slightly. "I forgot to thank Mother. She made it for me."

"I'm sure she knows you appreciated it. Don't worry you can thank her later."

"Are you happy, Yuki-kun?" Yuki looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Does Honda-san make you happy?"

"Yes… Honda-san makes me very happy. Why do you ask, Motoko-san?" he asked her.

"Good…" she said as her eyelids drooped. "I want you to be happy… e-even if I'm not the one who makes you happy…" In the distance Yuki heard the faint sound of approaching sirens.

"Do you here that? The ambulance is almost here. You'll be better soon."

_I love him_

"Thank you for staying with me Yuki… You're so considerate of others… that's what… I… always…loved… about you… so… kind," she said faintly as the light in her eyes dulled and her hand went limp in his. And as she breathed her last her prince, for that was what he was in the end, held her hand while the rain fell around them…

_But only on my own..._

Blue: Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
